Students and teachers participating in the University of Wisconsin Minority Research Apprentice Summer Institute will have the opportunity to participate in a seven week program that will increase their interest in biomedical/behavioral research and the health professions through direct "hands-on" activities and meaningful research. Students will develop an appreciation for and an understanding of these areas of study as potential careers. Teachers will have the opportunity to renew and develop their skills and incorporate this information in science curricula and in their enthusiasm and encouragement of students interested in the sciences. The first week of the program will be spent providing an orientation for the apprentices with activities including: utilizing the university library for research purposes, writing abstracts and preparing posters, practicing standard laboratory methods and procedures, attending seminars and discussions on topics related to bioethical issues, and exploring careers with faculty and community personnel. During the next six weeks, students and teachers will work one on one with a faculty mentor as part of a research team. First, they will become acquainted with the project, its scientific methodology and laboratory technique. Then, they will be given major responsibility for the project. In September, a program will be planned for all participants, mentors, families, other school personnel and UWM faculty/staff at which students will be expected to prepare posters and demonstrated their understanding of their summer project. Teachers will present short papers on their particular research projects and experiences. During the academic year, students and teachers will attend activities related to the biomedical/behavioral research and health professions sponsored by individual departments, mentors of the program. Evaluations will be conducted during and after the program. Surveys will provide follow-up information on students. Faculty will act as a resource for program participants during the academic year.